User blog:Vae Victis/The Feast of the Exceptional Rose - Love is in the Neathy Air
The Feast has begun! The Neath-snow has melted away, the Nomen returned to the emptiness from which they came and respectable citizens of the Neath are no longer accosted by unseemly visitors with large sacks. This is a time to rejoice and celebrate! To take part in scandalous activities! To paint your cats pink and butter your chess-pieces! So send your gifts to your friends and loved ones, trade with the lady in the lilac dress, and enjoy this wonderful time! A note to editors: If you see a card, storylet or action with the same name as a retired one from previous years, please add a distinguishing number (2014 if it's a new card or storylet) at the end of the new item's name and create a new page. The retired content is like a history of Fallen London, and lets not overwrite it unless it's completely necessary. Short glimpses at new content Every week a code to access new storylets will appear on Echo Bazaar's Twitter. Use the code quickly, because the storylet will stay for just a week (and some disappear after one use)! Follow Echo Bazaar on Twitter or on Facebook and stay up to date with all the new events in Fallen London. Testing new social actions With the Feast underway it's more important than ever to have a good and functional Social Actions template. I've always felt that the old one wasn't particularly intuitive because it demands that almost all edits be made in source mode. Editing in visual mode is possible, but usually more trouble than it's worth. For this reason I've decided to split the old Social Actions template into three: *Social Action acts like the standard Action template. It's also the one that auto-adds the page to the Social Actions category, making it the main template. "New" features include the difficulty auto-calculator, game instructions and the 250-rule truncation and notification. *Social Action Receiver contains all the stuff your friend will get: a notification message at first, and if accepted, the reward. *Social Action Sender simply gives the text you receive when your action is accepted. See the Social Action guide for a detailed explanation. This system works exactly like the existing Action - Rare/Alternative Success - Failure system we have on most page; the templates contain just wording, while the rewards and images can be entered independently between them. You'll notice that I didn't include rare or alternative successes in the new templates. That's because the existing Rare Success and alternative Success templates could now be entered anywhere without any problems. The same goes for Incomplete template or any editor notes we wish to put. Please compare the old page style and the new one (enter edit mode to see the actual differences). Any and all comments are very much welcome (did I miss anything?). Also, please don't use the new templates outside of testing pages - if you like these templates I'll change their names (does "Social Action Friend Receive" sound too awkward?). ---- The Feasted has ended. Hope you enjoyed it! Category:Blog posts